


The Swing of Things

by coffee_with_bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Compound, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Cute Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Married Life, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plans For The Future, Reader-Insert, Talks of having kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_with_bucky/pseuds/coffee_with_bucky
Summary: After a long exhausting mission, you return home to a nice evening with your favourite super-soldier where he reveals what kind of future he wants with you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 35





	The Swing of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is Lyn from @coffee-with-bucky on Tumblr. This is just a repost of a fic that I posted on Tumblr a few years ago and wanted to have it on ao3. Enjoy!

You slowly trudged off the quinjet with your black duffle bag in hand, your aching muscles hindering you from making any immense movements. The three-month mission you just got back from was definitely one of the most grueling ones yet.

You and Nat along with a team of S.H.I.E.L.D agents were assigned to steal files from an organized crime syndicate and most importantly take down the leader of the group. However, the intel you received from turned out to be inaccurate. Your team had underestimated the number of agents that were behind enemy lines. When you infiltrated the hideout, the criminals were prepared and decked out with weaponry. It was a long stakeout that went on for hours and hours. But after dodging many bullets and throwing many punches and kicks, Nat managed to download the files from their system while you got the leader. With one swift kick to the leader’s face, he was knocked out cold. Snapping handcuffs on him, you, Nat and your team had succeeded your mission.

Walking down one of the dim halls of the Avenger’s compound, you sighed as you felt your stomach began to growl. You were so focused on the job that eating was the least of your worries. Now that you were back, you couldn’t wait to fill your empty stomach with some dinner.

As you got closer to the kitchen, a savoury smell wafted your nose, making your stomach rumble louder. Your ears started to pick up on music that was drifting through the air, the sound of trumpets bounced off the walls. You smiled and walked faster towards the music. As soon as you heard the classic jazz, you immediately knew who it was and tiptoed towards the door.

Peeking your head from the doorframe, a massive smile was painted on your face as you watched the sight before your eyes. He was standing in front of the stove with a spatula in hand, flipping eggs and bacon in a large pan. His hair was tied back into a low bun, a few strands framing his face and a white apron was loosely tied around his waist. As the music picked up on the stereo speakers, he began to step forward and back and side to side while moving his hips. You leaned against the side of the doorframe. Your cheeks began to hurt as the smile plastered on your face widened, watching him dance what resembled swing dancing. He hummed along to the song as he took the food off the heat, placing it on a plate beside an already cooked and portioned meal. He made a meal for two.

“Nice moves you got there, handsome.” You smiled.

You watched your fiancé jump upon hearing your voice, his metal hand placed over where his heart is.

“Geez don’t sneak up on me like that! You scared the daylights out of me, doll.” He laughed.

You chuckled as you walked towards the kitchen counter, placing your duffle bag on the marble. Turning off the stove, Bucky untied his apron and tossed it beside your bag before making his way over to you.

In a heartbeat you pulled him in for a kiss, your lips craving the feeling of his lips against yours after being away from him for too long. You sighed deeply, your hands reaching up to cup his cheeks. His arms enveloped around your waist as he moved his lips ever so tenderly against yours. His tongue grazed your bottom lip, slyly asking permission. You parted your lips, letting his tongue meet yours as he pressed his lips harder to yours in a feverish kiss. You muffled a soft moan as your hands slid down to his chest. Bucky sighed while his hands roamed the lower side of your back.

Pulling away slightly, you rested your forehead against Bucky’s, trying to regain your breath. Your chest rose up and down heavily as your arms loosely hung around his neck. He gazed down at you softly with equally heavy breaths, savouring your presence after your long overdue absence.

“Hi.” You whispered as you played with a strand of his hair hanging by his ear.

“Hey.” Bucky chuckled as his hands rested at your hips, his thumbs drawing circles.

You smiled as you leaned forward again to capture his lips once more. You bit his bottom lip gently, tugging it lightly before pulling away.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, “Well aren’t you eager today.”

“I’ve been gone for days and I’m starving. Starving for food and you.” You winked.

A laugh escaped his lips as his metal hand played with the hem of your shirt, his fingers feeling cool against the skin on your hip.

“Welcome back, doll.” He said as he kissed the corner of your mouth.

You smiled at him before glancing at the plates on the counter.

“So, breakfast for dinner huh?”

“It’ll do,” Bucky snickered, stepping away to grab forks and knives from the kitchen drawer, “When I heard you were coming back this hour I was going to make you more of an elegant dinner, but Sam didn’t get the groceries today like I asked him to.”

You playfully rolled your eyes as Bucky handed you a plate and cutlery.

“Sam Wilson, you had one job.” You scorned jokingly as you cut your eggs and took a bite.

Bucky grabbed one of his bacon strips, tearing a piece off with his teeth, “Heard what happened on your assignment,” Bucky said as he chewed, “How you are holding up?”

You sighed as you set your knife and fork down.

“I’m fine. Sore, but fine.”

He rested his forearms on the counter and leaned against it, “I know it isn’t easy and things won’t always go your way, but I’m proud of how you all handled the situation.”

You grinned as you ate your bacon, “Thanks Buck.”

As the both of you continued to eat your meals, you and Bucky carried on with your casual conversation. You shared details from your mission, mentioning that you took down the crime syndicate leader. Bucky smiled at you proudly as you went into your storytelling mode, describing how it all happened. Bucky then updated you on what happened in the compound while you were gone, ranging from Loki’s antics, Sam picking on Peter, to the training sessions he spent with Steve.

Just as the two of you placed your dirty dishes in the sink, a slow jazz song started to play from the stereo. The smooth and gentle music floated throughout the room, making Bucky beam a smile.

“Care to dance, doll?” He asked with an extended hand.

“My pleasure.” You smirked as you grabbed his hand, taking on his offer.

Bucky led you and walked you to the living room area. With his metal hand grasping your right, his other hand situated comfortably behind your lower back to draw you closer to him. You rested your left hand on his shoulder lightly as Bucky began to lead, slowly swaying you to the soft piano and predominant saxophone in the background.

“Man, this music takes me back,” Bucky chuckled quietly, “I remember going out dancing on Friday nights and the pub atmosphere was so lively. Although, I discretely remember that majority of those evenings were trying to persuade pre-serum Steve to go out on double dates with me.”

You grinned, noting the way Bucky’s eyes lit up as he reminisced over his memories.

“I bet all girls lined up for blocks to dance with the one and only James Buchanan Barnes.” You teased.

“Well, I don’t mean to brag…”

You smacked his chest lightly as he snickered, wrinkles forming near his eyes due to his laugh.

“To be fair, little did I know the best partner would be at the end of line and dancing with me right now.”

Heat dusted on your cheeks as Bucky kissed your forehead. He continued to sway you lightly with you in his arms, gradually slowing down.

“Do you miss the 40’s?” You asked.

“Yeah, I do,” He said with a sad smile.

He grasped your hand and twirled you out with an extended arm, “There are times where I wish I could go back.”

Bucky spun you back in before his hand found the small of your back again, “But then I wouldn’t have met you.”

Your heart skipped a beat as you hung your arms around his neck.

“There are times where I fantasize though.” He admitted while his arms intuitively wrapped around your middle.

“Every now and then I dream of us having a normal life, leaving our professions behind and abandoning those damn missions that keep us apart for too long.”

“That would be nice.” You sighed as you played with his lock of hair again.

“Sometimes I imagine myself back in Brooklyn during the 40’s with you by my side and we’re living in this gorgeous house near the edge of the city. Sometimes I imagine us dancing to this exact music in the living room on a record player.”

Bucky had stopped dancing by now, his eyes gazing into yours with all sincerity.

“I can’t believe I’m going to admit this, but sometimes I imagine us having breakfast, during actual breakfast hours of course, while listening to the news on the radio and… All of a sudden there’s two sets of tiny feet running around the house, a boy and a girl to be exact. They’re giggling from all the excitement because Steve and Peggy were going to bring their kids over for a playdate. We would call them over to tell them to eat their breakfast… We’re one big happy family.”

His arm left you for a moment to reach up and grab your left hand. Bringing your grasped hands in between the two of you, he toyed with the silver engagement ring on your finger. His thumb brushed over the simple white shimmering diamond that was positioned in the middle of the ring.

“I know I’m overwhelming you but when you were gone for the past three months, I finally realized what I wanted.”

You finally let out the breath you were holding in.

“I…I want to start a family with you.”

Your heart was racing so much that you swore that it was going to burst out of your chest. You don’t know what came over you, but the next thing you knew you were crashing your lips into Bucky’s.

He was taken back for a split second before his lips were moving just as ambitious as yours. Your hands gripped the material of his shirt as Bucky emitted a muffled moan. Bucky’s metal arm snaked around your waist as his other hand went through your hair.

You slowly pushed Bucky back until the back of his calves met against the couch. He pulled you down with him without breaking the kiss. You straddled his lap as his tongue slipped into your mouth for a second time that evening. Untying his bun, you ran your fingers through his locks, slightly pulling his hair. Another moan produced in his throat as his hands moved to your grip your thighs. You pulled away, a gasp escaping your mouth as his hands began to gently knead your muscles.

“Buck…”

He gazed at you with half-lidded eyes, his mouth barely an inch away from yours.

“It may not be the 40’s,” You panted, “But we can still have that right now.”

Bucky tilted his head slightly, his breaths deep and quick.

“I would love to make that dream of yours a reality.” You smiled.

Bucky let out a laugh as he pulled you close, making sure there was absolutely no room left between you and him.

“Let’s get into the swing of things then.”


End file.
